The present invention relates to transmission and reception of a video signal.
In JP-A-2003-333624, the problem to be solved is to “enable a user to enjoy a 2D displayed image and a 3D displayed image respectively from the first.” And its solution is to provide a discrimination part for discriminating which of an image for 2D display and image data for 3D display application data to be displayed on a display part is and display a discrimination result in the discrimination part before display of the application data on the display part.